sea_coast_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster
Appearance Fair skinned, striking purple eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She wears a rather revealing top and a skirt to match, however she also wears leggings and boots to help with the exposed skin issue she finds herself facing. She also possesses a red coat to wear sometimes, when it is raining or cold Personality Shy, however they grow to be comfortable around those they trust. Fun loving but not afraid to get their hands dirty when needed. They will not hesitate to kill if it is the best course of action. Very reasonable, doesn’t get into trouble unless they have already formulated a plan to get out of said trouble. Works well with others as long as she trusts them. Backstory Raised in a small port town near the beaches of Tartaruga, Emily grew to love the water. She met a girl named Jennien when they were both kids, and they have been inseparable ever since. Both of her parents sailed away one day to find something they figured was important, however they never came back. She holds onto the notion that they may be alive, and has devoted her time at sea to finding them. Resources A ship, all of the supplies in it. As she is a smuggler she and her friend Jennien have acquired a good bit of gold. {see Gin’s char} Equipment A 6’7 ornate lance, the edge sharpened steel and the pole a light aluminum with a wooden shell. Possesses a small dagger and a few lengths of tough rope. Skills Has grown incredibly adept with the lance, knowing the ins and outs of the weapon. She wields it with incredible grace and precision, and can throw it with inhuman accuracy using her years of training and enhanced eyesight. She’s extremely good at trigonometry, and able to do equations in her head regarding angles and balance with accuracy and fairly competent speed. She is good at writing and reads often. A great navigator, she knows the seas around her homeland like the back of her hand, and draws maps when she encounters new areas. She knows many knots, and finds it fun to make things better, constantly tweaking the ship and improvising tools to mess around with. Pirate Curse/Feat She can control the will of the wind, allowing her to bend vectors and control currents with ease. Range is 30 meters, however it is less concentrated as it moves outward, and by the 20 meter mark it is little more than a scouting tool. The less range she uses the more powerful her abilities.She can manipulate the air quickly and efficiently, however she cannot destroy or create air, just move it. She has to focus a good bit on the manipulation, however, so if someone were to distract her while another went for her back she would not be able to defend. Versatility Can tighten the air around her to block attacks or stray them off course. She can not manipulate the air inside or around another biotic life form in such a way that it would harm them, however this limitation does not apply to inanimate objects. Can feel things through the air by noting the movement, allowing her to see enemies that are invisible or hiding as long as they cause a disturbance in the air. Charge up shields: a shield takes at least one turn to charge, but after that you create a shield 4 X 4 feet wide that can block 12 bullets and 4 melee attacks, for every turn you charge beyond the first, you can add four feet to every side of the perimeter of the shield at no loss of durability. Let’s say this shield can block one cannon ball in its tracks, but shatters when it does so. If you are interrupted during charging, say by someone rushing up on you, you can choose between it being interrupted entirely and getting a free dodge for losing your charge, or releasing your shield you have charged at half durability but exact size. If your shield gets shattered in any of these cases, you receive backlash and are incapacitated for 1 turn. Charges need not be consecutive, but it takes one turn to start charging placing the counter at 1 and one turn to stop charging if you immediately start charging and pause charging you are finished charging the next turn and have a 2 charge strength shield. Category:Mariner Category:OC Category:All Characters